


On Unorthodox Affection

by along_those_lines



Series: Kissing Prompts [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Season 7-ish, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/along_those_lines/pseuds/along_those_lines
Summary: Trying to express emotion without letting on feelings and other paradoxical situations.





	1. Starting on the Right Ear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kissing Prompt #13: Kiss on the ear

She had fallen asleep in his room again. 

It’s not like it was even a new thing. They had been doing this for months, finding excuses to rest in each other’s company. 

The first time it had happened it had been completely unintentional. Pidge had been in his room playing Killbot Phantasm I with him after Allura had taken to Lotor. Lance had been extremely grateful for Pidge’s company that night. They played late into the night, laughing and having fun; and now that Lance looked back on it, they had done a lot of flirting. When they woke up the next morning they were spooning in front of the television. They were awkward around each other until halfway through breakfast when Lance laughed so hard at one of Hunk’s jokes that he snarfed his space juice, and after that they were back to normal.

The second time, Lance had been keeping Pidge company after Matt had left again with the rebels. They talked about Earth and joked and Pidge worked on a project she had going, and Lance fell asleep playing on his phone on her bed at some point. Pidge, not wanting to sleep on the floor, crawled into bed with him later in the night, and they woke up cuddling again. They were considerably less awkward about it the second time. 

Since then, it had become less of a “accidental” thing, and it became obvious that both of them preferred to sleep next to someone than by themselves. Lance knew that in the same way he purposefully visited late at night with the intention to fall asleep, that Pidge sometimes found excuses to come play video games at all hours. They had even started bringing their own pillows, and Lance had had a second stash of beauty supplies in Pidge’s bathroom.

There was even one time that they had both had the same idea to come and visit the other, and met accidentally in the hallway halfway between the two rooms. Blushing profusely, they decided to spend the night in Lance’s room, and walked there together, still slightly embarrassed. 

Lance supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised that the tradition continued now that they had returned to Earth. Especially since the two weren’t able to go stay with their families, who were living in nearby apartments on garrison property. The Paladins, however, had to live in the dorms, since they needed to be available at a moment’s notice.

Which led to today. Lance had been up for almost a half hour, going through his daily beauty routine, and Pidge had been staying with him long enough to not be woken up by his early morning movement. But with Iverson’s mandatory daily briefing less than twenty minutes out, Lance knew that he needed to wake her. 

It had taken him longer than he was willing to admit, but somewhere in the process of all of it, Lance had fallen hard for the small green paladin. It had happened slowly, in the sure and constant way that the movies never talk about. It was practical and beautiful and strange; completely new and yet not changing a thing. His feelings defined their relationship for him, and if Lance was a betting man, he would put money on the fact that Pidge harbored some sort of feelings for him as well. 

“Pidgey.” He singsonged at her from the entrance to the attached bathroom, but she didn’t stir. As he finished drying his face, he walked over towards their bed.  _ My bed, _ He reminded himself sternly. Pidge and him weren’t dating, and had never even talked about whether or not they had romantic feelings for each other. They just happened to share a bed nine nights out of ten. 

As he approached her, he couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she looked, starfished on his bed the way she was. In the back of his mind, Lance realized that the idea of having a girl in his bed should have had a sexual connotation, but he could only think of how adorable she looked; drool and all. 

He leaned down, planning to whisper in her ear for her to wake up, when he was struck with the overwhelming urge to kiss her. Lying on her back with her head turned slightly towards the wall as she was, Lance had limited access to her face, and the most easily reachable part of her was her ear. 

It seemed an odd thing to do, but Lance had been a paladin for too long to blink an eye at something that seemed odd to him. He had seen and done many strange things. 

Which was what led him to gently lean all the way down and press his lips to the shell of Pidge’s ear. After a second or two, the girl began to stir, and Lance pulled away, abruptly remembering their status as “just friends.” 

He didn’t retreat far though, and when Pidge turned her head drowsily to find what had woken her up, her confusion fell into contentment as her eyes found Lance’s. She yawned, exposing Lance to her fowl morning breath. She was lucky that it didn’t diminish his love for her. 

She smiled softly, “Good morning, Lance.” 

Lance chuckled as his eyes roamed over her face, taking in every detail of this precious moment, “It’s time to wake up, Pidge. We’ve got morning briefing in,” he looked at his watch, “eight minutes.”

Pidge groaned, before sitting up on the bed, leaving Lance crouched at the side. She gently rubbed at the ear he had kissed, and Lance felt his face heat up as a confused expression once again took over her face. She turned to Lance, and looked like she was about to ask a question, but stopped herself.

“What?” Lance said as she continued to give him a strange look. 

She seemed to debate for a couple moments more before asking, “Did you kiss my  _ ear _ ?” 

Lance thought he might die from the embarrassment.


	2. Did I Ear You Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kissing Prompt #27: Giggly Kiss

They never walked to briefing together. 

Even though they still spent most of their day together and weren’t awkward about the fact that they shared a bed, Pidge and Lance mostly separated in the mornings for the sake of not arousing suspicion. Hunk at the very least was likely to pick up on the fact that they were sleeping together…  _ sleeping in the same room, very different connotation…  _ if they came to the briefing together every day. 

Pidge reminded herself of this almost every morning, trying to trick herself into not being disappointed that they weren’t walking together. 

Lance left first that morning, making sure to use his exuberant personality to draw any passer-bys attention away from his door, where Pidge would be sneaking out from in a minute, and heading back to her room to get ready for the day. 

While Pidge waited for the opportune moment to sneak out, she thought over and over about what she thought Lance had done that morning. 

_ Did he really kiss my ear?  _ She thought to herself, wondering if it was all some kind of weird fever dream. The ear was such an unorthodox place to kiss someone. Besides, Lance didn’t have any feelings for her anyway. Did he? Could it really be possible that he returned her feelings?

Afterall, not only was the ear not a common place to kiss someone, it definitely wasn’t a place that was considered appropriate territory for the friend-zone. Pidge blushed.

With these thoughts swimming in her mind, she swiftly snuck back to her room to change out of her pajamas into her day clothes. She was still majorly confused when she went to open her door to head to the meeting, which she had about 2 minutes to make it to. 

Imagine her surprise when she opens the door to find none other than Lance, looking as if he was about to knock. Pidge felt the heat rise to her face. 

“Lance!” She squeaked, trying and failing to seem like she wasn’t startled at his sudden appearance, “What are you doing here? We’re gonna be late for the briefing.”

Lance took a deep breath, staring at her with an intensity that made her stomach clench. There was a resolve in his eyes that she rarely saw, and that she wished she saw more of. 

“I wanted to explain what happened this morning, Pidge.” He paused, looking as if he was trying to formulate exactly what he wanted to say. Pidge was equal parts antsy at how long this was taking and impressed with the amount of thought he was putting into whatever it was.

“I like you, Pidge. I don’t know when it started or even when I realized it exactly, but somewhere along the line I fell for you. I kissed your ear this morning because you looked so beautiful sprawled all over my bed.” He blushed, as did Pidge, when he realized what he had just said, “I mean, not like that… I just meant that you looked cute when you were sleeping… No wait, that sounded awkward too.” Lance’s hands were flailing as he tried to explain himself in a way that didn’t sound sexual or creepy. 

Finally Pidge couldn’t stand it anymore. She burst out laughing. In an odd way, she was so relieved to hear that he was attracted to her that it spilled out in reams of laughter. Lance half-heartedly laughed with her, still unsure whether she was laughing with him or at him. 

As she noticed that he was starting to grow concerned, Pidge reached up and grabbed him by the face. Mustering her courage, she pressed her lips to his. Both of them melted into the kiss, but it only lasted a few seconds before Pidge couldn’t contain her laughter, and burst into giggles once again. Lance groaned softly, sure that she was laughing at him, but also slightly confused because she kissed him.

Pidge opened her eyes, meeting Lance’s even though they hadn’t retreated too far from the kiss, “I like you too, Lance. I’m so happy right now.” 

Pidge pulled him into another kiss, and this time they were both laughing as they wrapped their arms around each other. 

_ “Would Green Paladin Katie Holt and Red Paladin Lance McClain please report to the Conference Room for the morning briefing.”  _

Pidge and Lance broke apart, laughing once again, before walking hand-in-hand to the conference room, together for the first time.


End file.
